1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelving systems and in particular to shelving systems that have independent units.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior to filing for this application, the inventor effectuated a search of available prior art and uncovered the following patents:
______________________________________ Szabady (Austrian) 41,098 Oct. 1, 1909 Dismuke 3,316,862 May 2, 1967 Tisdall et al 3,368,856 Feb. 13, 1968 Marcolongo 3,552,817 Jan. 5, 1971 Bucholz 3,695,190 Oct. 3, 1972 Pangburn et al 3,754,805 Aug. 28, 1973 Moretini Des. 232,893 Sept. 24, 1974 Horney Des. 236,411 Aug. 26, 1975 ______________________________________
The 1971 patent to Marcolongo sets forth a unitized interlocking storage cabinet as best shown by reference to FIG. 5. Marcolongo discloses a plurality of units (1A-1G) which stack to interconnect as shown in FIG. 5. Each separate unit is a prismatic box having an open front and rear of rectangular configuration. The height of each rectangular configuration represents a unit size and the width is a multiple of that size. Thus, for example, by reference to FIG. 5, the width of unit 1A is 1/3 of its length. Or, unit 10 has a width which is 1/2 of its length. Due to this arrangement, the units can be interlocked into varying configurations. The 1973 patent issued to Pangburn et al sets forth a funeral urn storage system. It is comprised of a plurality of rectangular storage member 12 having an open front.
The most pertinent prior patent however appears to be the Austrian Patent issued in 1909 which relates to a nestable table arrangement consisting of four tables and two stools. The Austrian approach, however, relates to a table set wherein the individual tables can be pushed together into a nestable relationship. The four tables are of the same height. The remaining patents discovered in the search relate to the field of the invention but are not as close to the present invention as those already discussed.
However, when viewing the Austrian patent and all of the above prior art, either individually or taken together, it became apparent that the present invention was novel over these existing prior art approaches. Specifically, the present invention was designed after much experimentation and analysis to arrive at certain relationships occurring between the various units. None of the above prior art approaches suggest any such relationships nor do they discuss or suggest separate shelving units of differing heights and widths which may be conveniently rearranged at any time by the user without the aid of tools or the like and which can be quickly and conveniently nested for transportation to another area.
Hence, the shelving units of the present invention can accomodate a wide range of items including different sized books, stereo equipment, record albums, plants, and art objects and can be set up and used in different sized environmental surroundings. Yet, to facilitate ease and moving and storage, the novel system of the present invention nests quickly within the largest unit.